The bracelet
by EvolutionalEclipse
Summary: inside


Read.

...............

"...no, you should remind me because I can't remember that..." Sumiko was talking to her receptionist on her phone.

"Mum, Baki-sensei said there will be a PTA at school tomorrow." Sakura knew the answer to that.

"Um...Hold on, Kimi...Sakura, tell Baki that I can't make it tomorrow, you understand right?" Sumiko looked at her.

"Yeah, just write a note." Sakura walked to her room and slammed her bedroom room.

"Sakura?...Hallo Kimi, yeah tell Mr. Ita I will be at the meeting on monday..." Sumiko said while reading a newspaper, looking for a new house.

.............

"I hate her!" Sakura jumped on her bed and grabbed her mobile, she dialled her friend's number.

"Hallo, Temari." Sakura sighed as she did her homework.

'Heya, Saku-chan!' Kankuro yelled on other line.

"Give the phone to Temari...now!" Sakura frowned at no one.

'Why? I don't feel like it.' Kankuro whined.

"If I repeat myself you are going to wish you never ever met me!" Sakura warned.

'Geez, chill girl!' Kankuro gave the phone to Temari.

...............

At school...

"Hey, guys!" Sakura greeted her three bestfriends Temari, Kankuro and Gaara.

"Hi, Pinky." Kankuro hugged her and she hugged back, she did the same to the rest.

"Is your mum coming?" Gaara asked as he let go.

"No,' Sakura, tell Baki that I can't make it tomorrow, you understand right?'" Sakura imitated Sumiko's voice, Kankuro laughed and Temari hit his head hard.

"Shut up!" Temari ordered.

"Whatever, sis." Kankuro rubbed his head.

RRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!

"Darn it! I forgot to do my homework when I was talking to you over the phone!" Sakura gasped.

"You are in trouble." Kankuro said.

"You're not helping, baka." Temari sighed.

"Hand in your books, now." Baki ordered the students in the class as he entered. All the students gave their books to Baki expect Sakura, Kankuro and some other students.

"I will call your names and if your book isn't here...I will write a letter to your parents." Baki informed as he put the books on the table and started calling names.

"Masa, Momo, Gaara, Temari, Mi, Nana, Rika, Rie...Jin, Rang, Dai, Fumio, Hajime...That's all? Half of my class did their homework??" Baki asked annoyed.

"For those who haven't done the you will get a mark, detention and your parents are to come here today, understood?" Baki asked angrily.

"Hai." The answered.

" Kankuro, Ren, Harou, Sakura, Hideaki, Ayama. Ayumi, Haru, Koharu...To the head masters office now." Baki pointed at the door.

"Hai!" And they walked out.

"Next!" A yell came from the office. Sakura swallowed and entered, she was the first one.

"Take a sit, Miss Haruno." The head master Hisao meaning long-lived man.

"Yes, Sir." Sakura sat across him.

"This is the fourth time...What's your excuse this time?" Hisao crossed his arms looking at her.

"It was on the phone t-" Sakura was interrupted by Hisao.

"That's a lame excuse, Miss Haruno!" Hisao glared.

"Is your mum coming for the PTA?" Hisao asked calmly.

"No, she busy." Sakura answered him.

"What about your father?" Hisao's question caught her off guard.

"My mum said he is in Nevada, I think." Sakura hasn't seen her father in like five years and she's now 16 years old.

"Okay, maybe I will call him and tell to him about your behaviour-" Hisao cut.

"He's in freaking Nevada and I haven't seen him in a long freaking time, Jesus Christ!" Sakura stood up angrily(She has some anger issues when they talk about her father.)

"Sit down, Miss Haruno." Hisao ordered, Sakura glared at him.

"I said sit down!" Hisao shouted and she sat down.

"Your mother raised such a stubborn kid." Hisao said.

"That's if she even has time to do that." Sakura snapped.

"You are free now." Hisao dismissed her, she left like it was a prison.

.............

At home...

"Sakura, come down here." Sumiko called from downstairs .

"What does she want?" Sakura muttered walking downstairs.

"Honey, sit down." Sumiko sat legs crossed on the couch, Sakura sat across her and yawned.

"Do you want something?" Sakura asked.

"We are moving." Sumiko stated as she took a sip of her water.

"What??Why??" Sakura stood up.

"Because I found a new job in the USA." Sumiko answered.

"Well you can go by yourself." Sakura turned to go upstairs.

"You're coming with me...there I will have more time to send with you." Sumiko stood up and stopped her.

"Last time I checked that's what you said before we moved from Hong kong, mum." Sakura reminded.

"That was the past, honey!" Sumiko suggested.

"Perhaps your brother will be there!" Sumiko exclaimed.

"Whatever." Sakura walked upstairs to her room.

"Be ready by tomorrow! I will see you at midnight if you're awake!" Sumiko left.

"Like I freaking care when you will get back!" Sakura screamed as she started packing her clothes.

'I should write a message to Temari and her brothers.' Sakura got her phone and started writing a message, when she finished she sent it.

"Relax, just clam down...inner peace...relax." Sakura took a deep breathe and let it out slowly.

...............

The next day...

Temari, Gaara and Kankuro entered Sakura's house and found her on the couch with her four suitcases beside her.

"Oh, hey guys." Sakura gave a weak smile knowing it's the last time she was ever going to see them.

"Hey." They relied sadly.

"So this is goodbye?" Temari asked hugging Sakura.

"I guess so." Sakura forced her not to cry.

"We will miss you, right Gaara?" Kankuro asked Gaara who was standing there with a blank face.

"Hn." Gaara nodded.

"Where are you going...in China or Korea or Iran?" Kankuro received a glare from Temari.

"To America but I don't know the country or state or Ghetto." Sakura sighed and closed her eyes.

"This will be your chance to start all over again." Kankuro stated.

"I can't do that you guys are my best friends!" Sakura frowned at him.

"Here...it's yours." Gaara gave her a silver bracelet with green stones and cherries.

"Wow! It's lovely! Thank so much, Panda-kun!!" Sakura gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hn and don't call me Panda." Gaara chuckled.

"Where did you buy it?" Sakura put it on her right arm and promised herself that she will never take it off.

"Kankuro, Temari and I made it just for you." Gaara smirked.

"Thank you, guys. I promise I will never take it off!" Sakura gave them pecks on the cheek.

"The green stones are for your eyes and the cherries are for your hair colour." Kankuro explained grinning.

"And the silver?" Sakura smiled.

"I'm not really sure..." Kankuro sighed.

"The silver is for how special you areand how pure your heart is." Gaara said looking at her.

"Do you think they are going out?" Kankuro whispered to Temari.

"I wish they could." Temari whispered back.

"That's one thing we agree on." Kankuro sighed.

"Thank you." Sakura blushed and looked away from him.

"Sakura, come on we are going to be late for the plane!" Sumiko entered the house with some men to carry the things they needed.

"I guess this is goodbye." Sakura stood up from the couch and gave them a bear huge and cried.

"Shhh, don't cry." Temari hugged her tightly.

"I will miss you guys so much!" Sakura was in the middle of the huge.

"We will miss you too and remember us." Kankuro said.

"I will." Sakura let go.

"Send us e-mails or call." Temari wiped Sakura's and her own tears.

"If you are lonely remember that we are here, okay?" Kankuro stroked her pink locks.

"Bye, Cherry." Gaara smirked and hugged her.

"Bye, Panda!" Sakura hugged and let go. She waved goodbye and entered the taxi that was waiting outside.

"Bye!" They waved back.

.................

The next day they reached in the USA, California...

"Isn't it beautiful!" Sumiko got down from the plane, she smiled widely. Sakura just got down from the plane and sighed.

"Where are our bags?" Sakura asked.

"They are at our new house, Silly!" Sumiko said.'So she planed this along.' Sakura thought.

"Are you Sumiko Haruno?" A man walked to them speaking English.

"Yes, I am." Sumiko relied happily.

"Since when did you start speaking English?" Sakura frowned.

"Don't think I was sending you for English lessons just to punish you." Sumiko stated.

"Right, you're lucky I paid attention in class." Sakura got in the taxi, they ride was loud because Sumiko and the drive kept on talking and laughing.

They reached at a huge house, the drive was paid and he left feeling like he just won a lottery.

"That's your new room." Sumiko lead Sakura to pink room.'I hate this colour.' Sakura thought disgusted.

"Mum, I'm not sleeping in this room." Sakura said.

"That's why I told your brother to come here." Sumiko smiled.

"Why?" Sakura glared at the room.

"He will come and paint your room the colour you want." Sumiko yawned.

RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!

"Hallo...I will be right there." Sumiko looked at Sakura.

"You don't have to say or explain anything just go and do your work." Sakura walked in the pink room and slammed the door really hard.

"Bye." Sumiko sighed, she got her coat, left some money on the table and left.

"WTF!!!WE JUST GOT HERE AND SHE HAS WORK TO DO??!!!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs and broke the mirror with the chair.

DING DONG!!!!

"WHAT??" Sakura opened the door with full force.

"Is that the way a little girl like you should treat her own brother?" Her brother had reddish hair, green eyes and looked about a year older than her.

"Hiroshi?" Sakura shocked, it has been five years since he left with their father.

"I know I know...I handsome right?" Hiroshi teased and hugged her.

"Of course not!" Sakura hugged back.

"You speak English?" Hiroshi asked as he let go.

"Ya think!" Sakura smiled.

"How is Temari-chan?" Hiroshi blushed looking away.

"Are you still crushing on her." Sakura mocked.

"NO!!" Hiroshi got the paint, walked upstairs to Sakura's new room and started painting it white.

"When are you starting school?" Hiroshi asked Sakura as she brought some water for him.

"Next week and I not looking forward to it, honestly speaking." Sakura sat on the floor.

"I'm sure you will make a lot of new friends!" Hiroshi was half done with her room.

"Right now it's I like I have left my other half in Japan." Sakura looked at the ground, Hiroshi saw this, he stopped painting and grabbed her arm.

"Come lets, have some fun...can you drive?" Hiroshi opened the door, locked it after grabbing Sakura's jacket and jumped in his Audi r8.

"Wow!!" Sakura opened the car door and entered.

"And no I can't drive." Sakura answered his question.

"It's your lucky day." Hiroshi drove at insane speed, they stopped at like an abandoned huge parking lot.

"What are we doing here?" Sakura tagged his shirt.

"I want to teach you how to drive...now lets exchange seats." Hiroshi said, they changed seats.

"Keep your eyes on the road and don't be scared." Hiroshi looked at her, she was shaking.

"Okay." Sakura started driving at slow speed and now at normal speed.

"Good, now always remember to have your seatbelt on." Hiroshi to back his seat and Sakura took hers back.

"Who are those?" Sakura pointed at different types of cars that entered the abandoned parking lot.

"Just friends." Hiroshi walked out of the car.

"Yo, man! Yeah!" A blonde guy walked out of his mustang gt with a red head.

"Hey, Deidara, Sasori." Hiroshi walked to them and did they Yo kind of greeting.

"Hiro, who's in the car?" A girl with blue hair hugged him, next to her there was someone with orange hair with rings in his eyes.

'Orange hair? And I thought I was weird.' Sakura thought coming out of the car, legs shaking with fear.

"Hiroshi, um I want to go home now!" Sakura said.

"Just a sec, Sakura!" Hiroshi was talking to a grey hair guy and one with the mask.

"She your sister." Kakuzu asked.

"Yes, she is." Hiroshi smirked.

"And she's cute, yeah." Deidara commented and Hiroshi glared at him.

Sakura sat in the car waiting, wanting to leave at the moment. She decided that she should take a nap.

"Hey, sleepy head wake up." Hiroshi said, Sakura opened her eyes and found her self in their new house.

"Where's mum?" Sakura asked yawning.

"She called and said she will be back tomorrow." Hiroshi informed and Sakura let out a sigh.

.................

A week passed...

"Pinky! Hurry up! You wouldn't want to be late on the first day of school, now would ya!" Hiroshi yelled from outside.

"Oh, for heaven's sake I said I was coming!" Sakura throw her shoulder school bag at the back seat and sat at the front seat.

"You nervous?" Hiroshi stopped the car in front of the huge high school, with people rushing in, others chatting, some smoking and some laughing.

"Obviously." Sakura sighed.

Later!!! 


End file.
